


Not Our Last Goodbye (Chinese Version)

by AlisaMiz12



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Ashes, Character Death, Dawn-Freeform, Funeral, M/M, Sea, Tears, Urn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaMiz12/pseuds/AlisaMiz12





	Not Our Last Goodbye (Chinese Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Our Last Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244197) by [Ottermidnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermidnight/pseuds/Ottermidnight). 



“这不是我们最后的告别。”梅林嘟囔着，更像是对自己说而不是对空掉一半的银骨灰盒或者无际的蓝色地平线。

“我不会让它变成最后。在另一个世界里，我们会再次见面并且相爱。直到那一刻来临前，等着我，哈利。”梅林让手中哈利的骨灰飘散。

金士曼的第五任加拉哈德在他的肯塔基任务中殉职。梅林每次合眼，枪声都在他脑海中想起。他希望他能做些什么，而不是看着他的人被爆头。遗憾的是，他却不能做更多。讽刺的是，他是金士曼的梅林，但是他却没有魔法来改变命运，或是复活死者。

瓦伦丁日过去几个礼拜之后，他们打开了加拉哈德的遗嘱。这个男人不愿意葬在家族奢华的墓园里。从出生那刻直至死亡，哈利都和他所有的亲族不同。梅林对哈利并不想在去世后还跟在他们身边的想法并不奇怪。他从来没有明确说过，但是梅林就是知道。哈利是一个坚持自我的人，如果换个说法他是一个智者。他希望火化自己的遗体，并且在黎明的海边乘风而去。

哈利渴望像风一般自由，并且由衷地希望梅林也自由。

哈利不能容忍梅林每周带着花，对写着他名字的石头说些生活琐事（好像对着他说那样）发生。那会让他的灵魂都破碎。他只是希望看到梅林放下并且在他走后好好生活。他知道那对他伟大的巫师来说并不容易。

那是个自私的请求。

哈利太明白了。

但是他忍不住。最后，哈利什么都不要，只想看到梅林快乐，无论是他在还是不在。

温暖的海风带走了他爱人的骨灰，太阳从海平面下露出光芒。虽然还是早春，但是风并不真的刺骨。三层厚毛衣并不能把梅林和外界的寒冷阻隔开。他能感到空气中的寒冷刺进他的血肉，深入骨髓。

他心中的情感过于繁杂让他无法深入思考。突然地拒绝它们又过于简单粗暴。

他是麻木的，但是他身体中的每一根骨头都在疼痛。

金士曼的防御墙，天才技术巫师颤抖着像个茶杯。梅林闭上双眼，试着阻止水滴从他眼中因为重力落下。对于一个绝望的人来说，那是个愚蠢的尝试。

就像人们说的，死亡会给留在身后的人新生。但是死亡并没有给梅林带来什么新的。被金士曼雇佣的几十年里，死亡是他的老伙计。他应该预见它的来到，来带走加拉哈德。但是这仍然带给他震惊。

眼泪滚落，濡湿他的脸颊。

这不是第一次，也不是最后一次或者终结。梅林完全知道他眼中的是什么。他身前的一扇门合上了，而另一扇门为他开启。在所有事情之后，新的事情总会来临。

他的余生将没有爱人。


End file.
